


Gorgeous

by MissChimKi



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChimKi/pseuds/MissChimKi
Summary: Brooke and Vanjie meet on a night out. Vanjie thinks Brooke is the most gorgeous person she's ever met and the feeling is mutual. The problem? Vanjie has a boyfriend and the attraction can only lead to trouble.





	Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> Finally jumped onto the Branjie train. This was originally supposed to be open ended but then the smut happened so enjoy! Shoutout to Alexandria and Ace for betaing this! It takes a village y'all so thank you!

“You should come, it’ll be a lot of fun,” Nina encouraged her for like the fourth time that week.

Vanjie was sure it would be fun. It was a night out with Nina and a few other friends, but she still felt a little like she was crashing. It was Brooke Lynn’s birthday, and while Vanjie was friends with Nina and some of the others going, she had never actually met Brooke.

It was strange, seeing as they had so many mutual friends and everyone had said that they would get along, but schedules had never aligned for them to be out on the same outings.

Vanjie sighed, “You’re not gonna stop pestering me on this are you?”

Nina shook her head, “Of course not, so you should really just cave and agree to come.”

“I guess,” she finally gave in, “I’ll check with John if he wants to come too.”

Nina had a look on her face but she didn’t say anything. Vanjie of course called her out on it, “Girl what’s the stank face over there for.”

“Well you already know that he’s not gonna want to come,” Nina told her truthfully, “You hardly ever see him at this point and whenever you bring him up you’re complaining about how boring he is or you’re just forgetting about him entirely.”

Vanjie knew that Nina had a point, but she didn’t know the full story so it wasn’t really her place to decide what was right for her, “I know you have my best interests in mind and all, but you have to trust that I know what I’m doing.” She didn’t of course, but she had to come across like she did in order for Nina to drop it.

“Whatever you say.” The look on Nina’s face told her that she wasn’t buying it, but she changed the subject anyway, “I’m glad you’re going to come! It’ll be so fun having everyone together for once.”

Vanjie nodded in agreement, “Yeah it’ll be nice to see everyone. I don’t have to bring a gift or anything do I because I have no idea what I would even bring.”

Nina shook her head, “A few of us are getting together beforehand and that will be the gift exchange time, so if you just buy her a drink at the club it’ll be more than enough.”

Vanjie smiled, “Okay cool. I guess I’ll see you tonight then,” she picked up their trash and walked to throw it away. They had been working at the same company for years and had taken to eating lunch together and talking shit about the other people they worked with. Working with Nina was always a blast. She brightened up the room and was great to talk to, but she still got the job done.

They headed back to the office, taking their time before parting ways to go to their desks to finish their work for the day. Nina was leaving early that day to get everything ready for the night, but for Vanjie it was business as usual. She chatted with Akeria and Rajah as she worked. Both of them would be going out that night too, so she would have them to talk to as well.

It’s not like Vanjie had any trouble with being around new people. She had always been extremely extroverted and outgoing and was typically the loudest in the room. That had gotten her into some trouble at times, but usually it worked out in her favor. She knew she would have fun that night, but she didn’t want to take any of the spotlight from Brooke Lynn seeing as it was her party, so she vowed to be on her best behavior and not drink too much.

Work slowly came to an end and she packed up for the day and walked out to her car to head home. She dialed John to see if he wanted to do something for dinner and then possibly go out with her that night. She put the phone on speaker before driving off.

“Hey babe, what’s up?” he greeted after a few rings.

“Nothing much,” she replied, “just getting off work and wanted to see what you were up to.”

“Just making some dinner. I’ll probably head out to the bar to watch the game tonight. You’re welcome to join,” he offered.

That was the thing. He only offered for her to come to outings he knew she had absolutely no interest in, “Actually Nina invited me out for her friends birthday. I was gonna see if you wanted to come to that with me.”

“As fun as that sounds, I’m going to have to pass,” he told her, “Have fun on your little girls night though.”

She sighed, “Yeah I will.”

“Drive safe,” he encouraged, “Bye.”

“Bye,” she returned the sentiment before hanging up. She really didn’t know why she was still hanging on to him. The problem was that she didn’t have a real reason to break up with him. He was fine, but she was bored of it. She typically tried to get out of spending time with him and his annoying friends, so she couldn’t be surprised when he did the same.

He was safe though, and easy, and Vanjie had always had problems with getting bored in relationships and leaving without a trace. She didn’t want to continue doing that and she figured she could stick it out with him for a little bit longer. At least until she found something better.

The night wore on. She made dinner, watched some Netflix and eventually dragged herself off the couch to get ready. She really just had to touch up her makeup from the day and curl her hair. Nina had been updating her to let her know when they were going to go to the club. They were apparently on their way, but Vanjie liked to be fashionably late. She took her time curling her hair and applying a deep red lipstick.

Once she decided she was ready, she called an uber and waited for it to arrive. The ride to the club was pleasant. The driver was a little chatty, but not rude or creepy, so she took it as a win. There was a small line that had already formed outside the club, so she knew it would be poppin when she got in.

She waited in line and exchanged compliments with the group of young girls in front of her. 26 wasn’t old by any means, but sometimes she longed for those younger years when she had absolutely no control or limits and just lived her life freely. Eventually, she made her way into the club and went straight to the bar to get a drink before scouting out the other girls. She knew they would already be a little tipsy so she needed to catch up. She ordered her usual vodka cranberry and maneuvered her way through the crowds of people to the corner table that she had spotted her friends at.

Nina’s face lit up when she saw her, and she immediately got up to wrap her in a hug. “Hey I’m so glad you came,” she greeted excitedly.

Vanessa greeted all of her other friends and let herself be introduced to all the new faces. She doubted she would remember all of them by the end of the night, but she smiled and greeted them nonetheless. She got to Brooke Lynn at the end of the line who was giving her a genuine smile.

Vanjie knew she had a flair for dramatics, but it was no exaggeration to say that Brooke was one of the most gorgeous people she’d ever met. Vanjie could not get over how good she looked and had to calm herself when Brooke pulled her in for an unexpected hug. She returned the hug only slightly awkwardly.

“It’s great to finally meet you! I’ve heard so much about you,” Brooke gushed.

Vanjie could tell that Brooke was clearly the most drunk out of the group, as she should be. She knew that Brooke was from Canada, but she hadn’t realized how much her accent wold come out when she was drunk.

“I’ve heard a lot aboot you too,” Vanjie couldn’t help herself. Maybe it was just the intimidation from being around Brooke, but she couldn’t help but mock the blonde’s accent.

Brooke rolled her eyes but kept a poised smile on her lips, “Wow I’ve never heard that one before,” she joked.

Vanjie gave her a tight smile before heading down to the other end of the table to be near Akeria and Rajah. She wanted to kick herself for mocking Brooke Lynn right off the bat. What a terrible way to make a first impression. She hoped Brooke was drunk enough to forget about it, or at least would’t hold it against her later.

A girl who looked like a real life bratz doll brought shots for the whole table, cheering excitedly when everyone took theirs. Vanjie took hers quickly, then joined in as everyone began chanting for Brooke to take hers. She watched intently as the blonde threw back the shot. Vanjie watched as she scrunched her nose at the taste but still kept her poise. She was baffled by how perfect this girl seemed to be and she just couldn’t tear her eyes away. 

An Ariana Grande song came on, and the girl with a high pony similar to the singer in question squealed and pulled Brooke up to the dance floor. A few of the others got up to join them, but Vanjie stayed to chat with Akeria, who hadn’t made a move to join in on the dancing.

Akeria was talking about something to do with work, which Vanjie had absolutely no interest in. Not that she would usually have an interest in talking about work, but especially not when she couldn’t take her eyes off the way Brooke Lynn was dancing. Somewhere in the back of her mind she had known Brooke was a dancer, but seeing it in action was a whole different story.

Even drunk and just goofing off with her friends, she was mesmerizing. Vanjie felt her mouth go dry, watching the way Brooke grinded on her friend was making Vanjie feel some type of way, and she wasn’t sure if she liked it or not.

She heard Akeria clear her throat and turned her attention back to her, “See something you like?” Akeria asked with a pointed tone.

Vanjie looked away, trying not to appear too obvious, “Sorry, I was just zoned out for a second there,” she hoped Akeria would buy it, but from the look on her face, she didn’t seem to.

“I see you looking over there at Miss Brooke, and you’ve got those ‘fuck me’ eyes, so I don’t know what you think you’re trying to hide,” Akeria pressed more.

Vanjie rolled her eyes and shook her head, “There’s nothing to hide, I have a boyfriend and I don’t even know Brooke. I just got distracted for a moment,” she told her firmly, hoping to convey truthfulness even though she didn’t quite buy what she was saying.

It was true though, she had a boyfriend. She most definitely shouldn’t be viewing Brooke Lynn that way, especially after only exchanging a few words with her. She had to shake those thoughts from her mind before they got the better of her.

“Whatever you say girl,” Akeria finished off her drink and announced she was going to get another. She asked if Vanjie wanted to join her, but she shook her head.

“Nah, I’ll just hang here,” she settled down into her seat and watched Akeria disappear towards the bar.

Brooke was still dancing in a way that should be illegal, and Vanjie had to do something to distract herself from watching, so she ended up talking with one of Brooke’s friends Honey. Honey was sweet and seemed genuine. Vanjie hadn’t realized how much she’d been missing out on all of these group outings. She only knew a handful of the girls there but it seemed like they all knew each other.

Honey filled her in a little on how they knew each other. Vanjie already knew that Nina and Brooke met in college, but apparently that’s how some of the other girls met her too. The others worked with her. They were all connected in a way that Vanjie wasn’t, and she wished there was someone else there that was in the same boat as she was. Or at least that one of the people she actually knew would keep her company.

Honey excused herself to use the restroom, leaving Vanjie completely alone. It was strange for her, but she didn’t have much time to dwell on it as Brooke Lynn seemed to be taking a break from dancing and heading straight towards her.

Vanjie looked away quickly and was lucky her gaze landed on Nina, who was chatting with Rajah. She quickly made her way over to them, feeling like her only way to deal with the whole Brooke situation was to just avoid her as much as she could. It didn’t hurt to look of course, but she didn’t want to push it too far. She missed Brooke’s confused and a little hurt look as she walked over to Nina.

Nina smiled her greeting as Vanjie made her way towards them. “Miss Vanjie, I’m surprised you’re not out there showing all the drunk girls how to dance,” Nina commented.

Vanjie shrugged, “I gotta get on their level before I can really show off.”

“And you’re gonna do that by sipping the same drink all night?” Rajah flicked her glass knowingly.

“Don’t pressure her Rajah, let her do what she wants,” Nina scolded with no real malice to her words.

Rajah rolled her eyes, “Whatever, I’m going to get another drink, and I’m bringing something strong back for Vanjie too.”

“You know I love free drinks girl,” Vanjie encouraged her as she walked off to the bar.

“So how are you getting on with everyone,” Nina gently nudged her side.

“The people I’ve talked to seem chill. I don’t know these girls names for shit but I’m sure they’re fine,” Vanjie joked.

“Yeah I don’t know most of them too well. A lot of them are Brooke’s friends. Have you had the chance to talk to her at all? I think you two will really hit it off. We all talk about you so much I know she’s been eager to meet you,” Nina explained to her.

Vanjie had definitely felt the same way. Brooke Lynn had come up frequently in conversations and it always left Vanjie wanting to meet the mysterious girl but now that she had there was a part of her that wished Brooke had just remained Nina’s anonymous friend.

Brooke was exactly the kind of girl she would go for, and she had a hunch that Nina knew that. Tall, blonde, gorgeous body and a dancer. She was definitely a goddess and if it weren’t for John, she would surely go for it, but talking to Brooke even casually was treading dangerous waters. She’d never been so attracted to someone on first glance, but Brooke had caught her eye and was threatening to hold that gaze forever if Vanjie didn’t have the willpower to look away.

“I haven’t had the chance to talk to her yet. She’s probably enjoying her birthday with all of her friends. I don’t want to intrude too much,” Vanjie tried to play it off. Nina absolutely did not need to know that she had any interest in Brooke. She would never let Vanjie hear the end of it.

“Did someone summon me,” Brooke popped up behind them and gave Vanjie’s shoulder a light squeeze before cuddling into Nina and resting her head basically on Nina’ boob.

“Is that a comfy pillow?” Vanjie teased. Why was it so hard to talk to Brooke without mocking her a little bit? She needed to bite her tongue and tone it down a lot.

Brooke snuggled in more, “You know it,” she smiled, “Thanks for coming girl. I know you don’t really know me, but hopefully that’ll change soon,” she told Vanjie.

Vanjie gave her a smile, “Of course,” she agreed half-heartedly. It’s not that she didn’t want to be friends with Brooke, but also it was kind of that. She didn’t just want to just be friends and couldn’t imagine spending a lot of time together without making a move.

Brooke was about to say something before a loud voice came and interrupted their conversation, “Big Silk in the house,” the loud woman busted into their conversation. “Happy birthday Miss Brooke,” she greeted Brooke Lynn with a huge hug, then pulled Nina in for one as well.

“Vanjie this is Silky, Silky this is Vanjie, we work together,” Nina introduced them.

“What kinda name is Vanjie?” she asked laughing.

“It’s a nickname, my actual name is Vanessa, but everyone always called me Banjie and my mom couldn’t say it, so Vanjie became a thing,” she explained.

Silky had already moved on to the next thing, which was Rajah finally coming back with drinks. She passed one off to Vanjie before greeting Silky, “Oh shit Silky’s here. Now it’s about to get messy,” Rajah joked earning a smack from Silky.

“No, it just means the party is about to start,” Silky announced, “And I love this song, so we’re gonna go dance,” She grabbed Nina and Brooke’s hands before dragging them to the dance floor. Rajah shrugged and followed them leaving Vanjie alone once again.

On one hand she could go dance with the rest of them, or she could sip her drink by herself and not watch Brooke dance. Though neither seemed too likely, but she didn’t want to be alone, so she made her way to the dance floor, intentionally keeping distance from Brooke and focusing on dancing with Nina.

Silky seemed to be having the time of her life. Twerking on everyone and even lifting Brooke up at one point. Vanjie had never met someone so loud and boisterous, but it was kind of contagious and she let Silky grind on her and have a good time. She had some moves of her own and had the rest of the girls cheering her on. It was a lot of fun actually. As long as she stayed away from Brooke Lynn and didn’t get caught up in watching her dance, she wouldn’t have any problems.

After a few songs, she and a few other girls made their way to the bar to grab more drinks and take a breather. She was reaching a good level where she was still in control but generally more pleasant and happy, and she wanted to keep herself there.

She took a seat with two girls she didn’t know the names of. They were pretty wrapped up in their own conversation and she didn’t bother trying to understand. She just sipped her drink and people-watched. Nina and Silky were still dancing, but she didn’t spot anyone else. Namely Brooke, who she knew she shouldn’t be seeking out but was anyways.

Just as she was about to give up on looking, the woman in question popped up next to her. It was like she had some kind of sixth sense for when Vanjie was thinking about her, which to be fair, was this whole night.

“Hey girl, want some company?” she took a seat beside Vanjie without waiting for a response.

“Shouldn’t you be out there dancing?” Vanjie hoped to urge her back onto the dancefloor.

Brooke Lynn shrugged, “I wanted a break, and I haven’t gotten the chance to chat with you at all tonight, so here I am.” She was leaning in close in order for Vanjie to hear her. With the club buzzing around them, it was certainly hard to have a conversation and she hoped that could be used to her advantage.

“So how’s your party going so far? You having a good time?” she asked.

Brooke shrugged, looking a little bored, maybe that was just her resting bitch face though, “It’s fine. I could be having more fun but maybe later,” her gaze held a little too long with Vanjie’s as her punctuation, “how about you? You seem distant,” she seemed to choose the word carefully.

“Yeah, I guess I don’t know many people here,” she explained.

Brooke leaned in closer, as if she couldn’t hear Vanjie. Maybe she couldn’t but Vanjie doubted it, she was a loud bitch. “We should change that, let me give you the inside scoop on everyone.”

Vanjie nodded, “Alright girl, give me the tea.”

Brooke giggled before pointing to Nina and Silky on the dance floor, “They got dared to kiss at a party last year, and since then there’s been an awkward tension between them. We all thought it was hilarious. Nina wanted to wash her mouth out with soap, but it seems like they’re getting over it, so that’s good.”

“Oh god, I would have loved to see that,” Vanjie laughed.

“It was a fun party,” Brooke seemed to be reminiscing on the memories before getting back on track, “Scarlet and Yvie over there have been on this little friends with benefits thing for a few months though. Scarlet still claims to be straight, or maybe just bi curious now, and Yvie says it’s just because it’s an easy and good lay. Both are waiting for the other to actually do anything, but they’re both way too stubborn to be the one who does anything.”

Vanjie’s eyes went to the two girls whispering and laughing in the dark corner. The chemistry between them was pretty undeniable. She had assumed they were dating at first glance, “Seems like they need a push in the right direction.”

“Oh no, they would hate anyone meddling, it would make things a lot worse,” Brooke shook her head.

“They don’t know me though, or know that I know anything,” Vanjie winked.

Brooke rolled her eyes and playfully hit Vanjie’s shoulder, “You’re wild girl Let them deal with their shit on their own, it’s not worth it.”

Vanjie raised a brow, “What, you hate true love?” she teased.

“Yes I despise it,” Brooke Lynn agreed in a slightly serious tone. Vanjie shouldn’t explore it more, but she couldn’t help herself.

“It’s too bad, it can be pretty fun,” she gave Brooke a gentle smile.

“There’s more fun things, I’m sure,” Brooke gave her a coy smile and Vanjie really felt like she’d entered the danger zone.

Brooke was definitely coming on to her and Vanjie wanted more than anything to return the sentiment. She had always been a flirt, but there was a line and she knew She shouldn’t cross it, no matter how tempting it was.

So she cleared her throat and pulled back a little, “That’s what my boyfriend thinks anyways.” At least that was out in the open so maybe she could feel a little less guilty about whatever was going on between her and Brooke.

Brooke appeared to be caught off guard, she took a moment to compose herself before returning to the conversation, “And where is this mysterious boyfriend?” Brooke challenged.

“I don’t know. Probably off at some bar doing whatever guys do. Watching the game maybe? He told me he wanted me to have a fun girl’s night, so here I am,” Vanjie explained, hating how it sounded as it came out of her mouth.

Brooke didn’t seem to be impressed either, “You should do that then. I’m going to get another drink and then get back to dancing. Join if you want.” And with that Brooke was gone again. Vanjie didn’t even try not to look at the deliberate swing of Brooke’s hips as she walked to the bar. She didn’t really know what Brooke expected to get out of this, or even her own expectations, but finding out was extremely tempting.

She needed to regroup for a moment though and not indulge in her fantasies. She finished her drink slowly and went to the bar to get a water. She needed to be level headed for the rest of the night.

Brooke had gone back to the dance floor and was dancing with ponytail girl again. Still too scandalous and tempting, but now she seemed like she had an aim. The song playing and the swing of Brooke’s hips didn’t help Vanjie at all. Even sipping on the water, her throat was dry.

_‘Break up with your girlfriend, cuz I’m bored.’_

Brook Lynn’s lips moved to the song as she locked eyes with Vanjie. Her body slowly grinding to the beat against her friend. Vanjie wanted to laugh at the irony of the song, but she was too entranced to think of anything other than Brooke’s body pressed against her own.

Brooke kept her gaze as the song went on. It felt like a dare, and Vanjie couldn’t resist. Eventually she gave in to the pull and her feet found their way to the dance floor. Brooke was playing it coy and kept dancing with her friend barely acknowledging that Vanjie had joined their little circle.

Luckily, the ponytail girl pulled her in and she took advantage of the moment, pressing up against her and moving in time to the new song that was playing. She kept her moves deliberate and a little saucy. She could feel Brooke’s eyes on her and it only motivated her.

Eventually she looked up to see Brooke watching intently. She smirked as if to say ‘two can play that game.’ Brooke apparently had had enough though and moved in, placing her hands on Vanjie’s hips and matching her rhythm.

Vanjie ate up the attention, turning around and rubbing her ass against Brooke in a way that was definitely more than playful. Brooke was not holding back on her part either. Her hands claiming space on Vanjie’s body and swaying perfectly in time. Vanjie had to admit that they fit well together. It was definitely wrong, but it left her feeling electrified and she wanted more, even if it wasn’t wise.

She turned around to face Brooke again, which was a bad idea. Her pupils were dark, and she was watching Vanjie intently, not wanting to miss a single movement. Even after dancing all night, her hair was still perfect and her makeup was not smudged at all. Vanjie wondered what it would be like to watch her come undone. To let go of this perfect face she put on for the world and to come apart just for Vanjie. She was about to throw caution to the wind before a familiar figure danced in between them. It was Nina and she did not look thrilled with Vanjie.

She didn’t look happy with Brooke either and Vanjie took her moment to try to escape Nina’s wrath. She would try to let Brooke deal with it first, and hopefully she would get the toned down version of it, even though she was the one who was the main problem.

As expected, Nina followed her to the table looking fully pressed. Vanjie tried her best to play innocent even though she knew Nina would see right through it.

“So what was that?” Nina jumped right to the point.

“What do you mean, I was just dancing,” Vanjie fluttered her lashes.

Nina put her hands on her hips, “Don’t even try to fool me I saw that. It was definitely going somewhere. Did you forget you’re in a public club? Oh, and also that you have a boyfriend?”

Vanjie sighed, they were doing this now then, “I know. I know your gonna lecture me about how bad of a person I am, but can you just hear me out for a minute?”

Nina looked like she had very little patience, but she still gestured for Vanjie to continue. “John is just so boring. Like every time I’m with him it’s agonizing because I’d always rather be anywhere else. There’s just no connection. I haven’t had an orgasm in months, and the only reason he got me off in the beginning was because it had been so long. I’ve been dancing around it for too long, I know, but it was just easier that way.”

Nina sighed, “I’ve been telling you to break up with him for a long time now, you know? He’s never made you happy and I get that, but that doesn’t excuse cheating. While you’re sleeping with someone else, he’s at home waiting for you.”

“Okay he’s definitely not waiting for me. He’s probably still at the sports bar or whatever. We hardly see each other, so it’s not like I’m leaving here to go be with him,” she tried to justify it.

“Break up with him then. I really don’t care what you do, or who you do for that matter, but cheating is not something I’ll ever condone.” Vanjie wasn’t surprised. Nina had always been the mom friend, looking out for everyone else. Even if it was a little invasive at times, she always had everyone’s best interest in mind.

“I wasn’t going to do anything, I was just having a little fun,” Vanjie caved.

“But you are attracted to Brooke?” Nina challenged.

Vanjie rolled her eyes, “Obviously. Have you seen her? The bitch is perfect.”

Nina smiled slightly, “I knew you would get on with her. That’s another reason why I was trying so hard to get you to end it with John.”

Vanjie smirked, “Ah, so she had ulterior motives.”

Nina shoved her lightly, “I just want to see my friends happy and making good decisions. Is that so wrong?”

“You’re all on me, but it takes two to tango. Brooke knows I have a boyfriend, so what makes you think she’s gonna even go for me.”

Nina gave her a ‘really’ look, “She didn’t just want to meet you because we all talk about you a lot. She’s had a little bit of a thing for you for a while now. You’re exactly her type apparently,” she explained.

Vanjie’s smile grew wide, “So she’s definitely interested then?”

Nina shook her head, “That’s not the point. Did you forget about everything we just talked about? Just chill tonight and break up with your boring boyfriend, then take her out or whatever.”

“I mean I’m going to break up with him no matter what so it seems like a moot point,” Vanjie argued.

Nina threw her hands up in the air with a dramatic huff, “You know what, dig your own grave if you want but I’m not going to give you the shovel.” She gave Vanjie another meaningful look before walking away. It was up to Vanjie now and decisions had never been her strong suit.

Luckily, Brooke was nowhere in sight. Maybe it was for the best if she just left. Part of her still wanted to say goodbye though. Maybe just let it be Brooke’s decision. She sighed and headed to the restroom to clear her head. There were a few drunk giggling girls walking out as she walked in and she had to shove her way around them a little bit.

She eyed herself in the mirror, surprised by how intact she still looked. She pulled out her lipstick to touch it up when a familiar face stumbled into the restroom. Of course Brooke would turn up exactly where Vanjie didn’t need her to be.

“Hey,” Vanjie greeted softly.

“Hey,” Brooke returned, light smile on her lips, “I love that shade on you, it’s really pretty.”

Vanjie smiled, “Thanks, it’s my favorite.”

“Mmm,” Brooke agreed, “Red is definitely your color.”

Brooke seemed slightly tipsy still but more tired than anything. It was probably best that they both called it a night. “Yeah, I’m not sure why I’m even touching it up, it’s getting late and I think I’m gonna head out,” she announced.

Brooke nodded in agreement, “That sounds really nice actually. I’m pretty worn out. I just want to go home and snuggle up with my cats.”

Vanjie smiled, of course she had cats. “That sounds nice.”

“It does,” Brooke locked eyes with her again, this time even more intense than on the dance floor, “You can come along with me if you want.”

And there was the offer. Vanjie knew that the smart and safe option was to say no, but she had never liked playing it safe. So she nodded, “yeah okay,” she agreed.

Brooke seemed a little shocked but she snapped out of it quickly and grabbed Vanjie’s hand, leading her out of the bathroom and through the club. Vanjie knew there would be consequences, but she didn’t care anymore. Not when Brooke’s hand was in hers and the promise of a good night was in store. She ignored the disapproving looks from Nina as they said goodbye to the rest of the group and just let herself be pulled along for the ride.

Brooke called an uber once they were outside the club. Vanjie still had time to change her mind, but she didn’t think she wanted to. There was an awkward silence as they waited and a heavy tension in the air. The uber came eventually and they both got in the back seat.

The ride to Brooke’s was quiet. Vanjie made sure to keep her eyes and hands off Brooke until they got there. She didn’t know what she would do if their eyes met. She could feel Brooke’s stare on her as they ride in silence. She felt a hand intertwine with hers and in the darkness of the car, she let it happen, doing her best to ignore Brooke’s smile out of the corner of her eye.

Finally, they got to Brooke’s apartment, and they thanked the driver as they headed to the door. Vanjie’s head was foggy, but not from the drinks. She was pretty much sober at this point and her heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest. Was she really going to do this? Brooke didn’t fumble with the key as she unlocked the door, which was another good sign. Two clear heads still making bad decisions, but it was better than the alternative.

Brooke Lynn turned to her, “So welcome to my apartment. Do you want a beer or something to drink?” she asked politely like they both didn’t know what they were there for.

“Not really, thanks though,” she responded awkwardly, wondering again why she was there.

“Good, I didn’t want them to go to waste anyways,” Brooke smiled and pressed in closer, backing Vanjie into the wall. She paused for a second like Vanjie was going to tell her to stop. They were definitely at the point of no return now, and Vanjie leaned up to meet Brooke halfway.

Their lips fit together easily, and all thoughts of wrongdoing vanished from her mind, well most at least. She had no problem letting Brooke take control of the kiss since that seemed to be what she wanted. She let herself be backed against the wall. Brooke was pressed tight against her, crowding her space and cupping her face with her hands.

There was a certain urgency to the kiss. A now or never mentality that was looming over both of them. Vanjie let go of her inhibitions and pressed back with the same intensity and urgency that Brooke was giving her, surprising Brooke a little in the process.

Vanjie’s hands travelled down Brooke’s back to cup her ass gently and give it a slight squeeze, earning a little squeak from the taller girl. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d had a kiss this good. It certainly hadn’t been like that with John. She couldn’t think about him anymore though. If she was going to go through with it, she had to keep him from her mind.

She’d also forgotten how much she loved being with girls. There was a smoothness and sensuality that came with being with them that had never come to her as easily with boys,and Brooke was a whole different thing entirely from other girls she’d been with. Most people had a height advantage on her so that was nothing new, but Brooke Lynn had a passion she’d never experienced before. She loved the rush it gave her and she wanted more.

Brooke pulled away slightly and Vanjie tried to chase her lips with her own, causing Brooke to giggle a little before moving her lips down to Vanjie’s neck and sucking lightly. Vanjie let out a whimper at the sensation as her hands reached up to tangle in Brooke’s hair, partially hoping to dishevel it slightly.

Brooke seemed to like the tug so Vanjie kept with it, pulling harder as Brooke nipped at her neck. Vanjie pulled Brooke up and their lips crashed together again, hungry and greedy. Vanjie wanted more still. Wanted to touch every inch of Brooke, leave her mark and be remembered.

After kissing against the wall for a while, Vanjie decided she’d much rather have a change of scenery. She pulled away to speak, “Do you have a bedroom, or are you just gonna fuck me against the wall.”

“Classy,” Brooke chirped back, twirling a strand of Vanjie’s hair around her finger. Her lips were smudged red from Vanjie’s lipstick and she kinda loved it, though it meant her own was probably badly smudged too.

“Nothing about this is classy,” Vanjie pointed out.

“True,” Brooke said, seeming hesitant about it all the sudden. She didn’t pull away though, instead she pulled Vanjie in again for a quick kiss. “My room’s this way,” she pulled Vanjie down a still dark hallway.

There was a strangled meow and a curse from Brooke as she tripped over a cat laying in the hallway. Vanjie’s laugh bounced off the walls as Brooke tried to apologize to the cat, only making Vanjie cackle even louder. They finally reached Brooke’s room at the end of the hallway and she flicked the light on, shooing her other cat out of the room before shutting the door.

“Crazy cat lady? A little bit of a mood killer, “Vanjie joked.

Brooke rolled her eyes and grabbed her waist to pull her in closer, locking eyes and raising a brow, “Is it really?”

Vanjie shook her head and bit her lip, “It’s actually kinda endearing.”

“Let’s not talk about my cats,” Brooke suggested, bending down to pepper her neck with kisses once more.

“Right because you’re only interested in one type of-,” Brooke’s lips caught hers again before she could finish her sentence, kissing her for a moment before pulling back, “-pussy,” Vanjie finished with a smirk.

Brooke gave her a look, “I might not be after that.”

“Well you already brought me all the way here and you’re still looking at me like you want it,” Vanjie countered.

“What happened to the quiet and shy Vanjie from the bar?” Brooke wondered playfully.

Vanjie smiled, “She realized she could get some either way and didn’t have to pretend.”

“You’re infuriating,” Brooke told her, but still pulled her in for another kiss.

“You love it,” Vanjie replied between kisses which were getting more intense with each passing second. Vanjie let her dominant side take some control as she pushed Brooke towards the bed. Brooke went easily, sitting down while Vanjie climbed on top of her. One hand cupped her face while the other reached for Vanjie’s zipper, sliding it down slowly. Vanjie kept the kiss going as she pulled her arms from the sleeves, letting it fall around her waist and leaving her in her bra.

Brooke’s hands ran down her sides, grabbing her waist and sending chills down her spine. Brooke broke the kiss and went down to her neck again. Vanjie tilted her head back to give her easier access. Her lips dipped lower, kissing around her cleavage and Vanjie reached her hands back to unclasp her bra, giving Brooke full access.

Brooke smiled as she pressed another kiss to Vanjie’s chest, “You’re beautiful,” she said honestly, cupping her breasts in her hands.

Vanjie bit her lip and took in a sharp breath as Brooke took one nipple in her mouth, working the other gently between her fingers. She didn’t waste any time, her tongue swirling around the delicate tip. Vanjie couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped her lips. Her hands went to Brooke’s hair. Weaving her fingers through the short wavy locks. Tugging slightly at every good sensation.

Brooke’s hand moved between to Vanjie’s inner thigh. Heat was radiating off both their bodies and Vanjie’s head was spinning with the anticipation of what was about to come. Brooke’s finger’s lightly scraped across her panties, teasing her slightly. Vanjie decided she’d had enough of it and pushed Brooke down onto the bed.

“Let me give you your birthday present,” she purred, crawling on top of the blonde to give her a sweet kiss.

Brooke Lynn nodded eagerly, wrapping her legs around Vanjie’s hips to keep her close, and pulled her in for a longer kiss. This time Vanjie pulled back to kiss her neck, nipping slightly and testing the waters. Brooke had a hand tangled in her hair and one on the small of her back. Her breathing had gotten heavier as Vanjie sucked her neck gently.

She moved down Brooke’s body, pressing kisses to the fabric of the dress before reaching the hem and pulling it up. Brooke’s red lacey panties told her everything she needed to know about what Brooke had wanted out of this night, and she wanted to make sure to give her exactly that.

She pressed a kiss to Brooke’s inner thigh and heard her breath hitch. Moving closer to her pussy and peppering kisses along the way, but she stopped just short of what the blonde wanted, keeping her a little on edge.

“Please, Vanjie. Fuck, I just need you now,” Brooke pleaded, pupils dark and lips swollen. Vanjie couldn’t deny her any longer. She pulled Brooke’s panties down her long legs before tossing them on the floor.

“You’re so gorgeous like this Brooke. So needy and demanding, and I’m the only one who can give you what you need,” Vanjie teased more.

“Vanjie I swear to god if you don’t do something soon, I’m gonna.” Vanjie cut her off by licking a long strip up her pussy, earning a gasp from Brooke, “Fuck,” she let out a long hiss, head rolling back.

Vanjie gave a few more experimental licks before flicking her tongue around Brooke’s clit and sucking slightly. She looked up to Brooke’s half closed eyes. Her hair was out of place, lipstick mixed with Vanjie’s, and smokey eye smudged. Vanjie wished she could take a picture of her like this. Completely undone, but she would have to settle for committing it to mental memory for later.

She pressed a sudden finger into Brooke’s warmth earning a gasp. Her tongue kept working Brooke’s clit as her finger pumped slowly but with intent in and out of her pussy. Vanjie had always loved eating girls out, it felt like a reward to watch their reactions. Seeing Brooke so satisfied had her turned on immensely.

She added another finger, working them faster as Brooke moaned and writhed beneath her. Her hands clenched the sheets and motivated Vanjie to keep going. She wanted to watch Brooke finish, wanted to see her melt at her own will.

“Fuck, Vanjie, I’m so close,” Brooke breathed out. Vanjie quickened her pace as she felt Brooke clench around her fingers. Her back arched off the bed and her fingers stretched out as she came, loud moans escaping her lips. Vanjie worked her through her orgasm, sucking her clit gently as she came down from her high. Brooke’s breathing was heavy and Vanjie slowly pulled her fingers out, locking eyes with Brooke’s as she sucked on them.

Brooke took a moment to recover before she beckoned for Vanjie to come up again so she could pull her in for a lingering kiss. The passion from it felt like a thank you, and Vanjie tried to return the ‘you’re welcome’ before rolling over and lying next to Brooke

“Shit, it’s hot,” Brooke pulled her dress over her head finally, leaving her in just her lace bra that matched her panties earlier, but that was quickly removed to.

“I want you to sit on my face but I need a minute,” Brooke told her bluntly.

Vanjie chuckled, “So she’s not a pillow princess after all.”

Brooke winked, “Usually the opposite, but it’s my birthday, so a little pampering is welcome.”

Vanjie moved to kiss her again, cupping her breasts. They were a lot fuller than her own and soft beneath her grip. Brooke smirked into the kiss as Vanjie’s hands roamed her body, finally getting a chance to take in the perfect curves that she had been eying all night.

“Let me return the favor,” Brooke pulled away. Vanjie nodded eagerly, sliding her panties off as Brooke laid back down. Vanjie swung a leg over her head to straddle her face, hovering over her as to not crush her. Brooke didn’t seem too worried as she grabbed Vanjie’s ass and pulled her down. Her tongue was slick against Vanjie’s cunt. Vanjie sunk into her easily, letting out a hiss of pleasure as Brooke’s tongue worked her clit.

She was already close from getting Brooke off and she knew she wouldn’t last long, but she tried to focus in on the ripples of pleasure Brooke was sending through her body as she rocked slowly against Brooke’s tongue.

Brooke’s pace was slow and deliberate, but Vanjie needed more. She rolled her hips quicker, and Brooke took the hint and gained momentum. Vanjie’s head was back and her eyes were closed, her hips stuttered forward and she could feel her orgasm building.

“Fuck, Brooke, please,” she cried out as her eyes squeezed shut. Pleasure shot in waves through her body as she climaxed, still rocking on Brooke’s face, but shakier now. Brooke worked her through her orgasm, lapping at her clit gently as she came down from her high. Still sensitive, she climbed off slowly and fell back into the bed.

“Holy shit,” she remarked, still breathing heavily.

“Yeah,” Brooke agreed. There was a long stretch of silence while they caught their breath before Brooke finally got up and walked to her dresser, pulling on an old t- shirt and some shorts quickly.

“I’m gonna go smoke a cigarette, do you want me to call you an uber?” she offered.

Vanjie was a little surprised. Brooke seemed like the pillow talk and cuddle type, but apparently not, “Um no that’s okay, I’ll do it,” she stood up trying to locate her bra and putting it on before pulling her dress back up.

“Cool,” Brooke nodded before heading back down the hall and to a balcony that Vanjie hadn’t even noticed she had.

Vanjie found her phone in her discarded purse by the front door. She pulled it out and opened up the uber app. By now all the clubs had closed and people had gone home for the night. It didn’t help that Brooke lived in the suburbs, and there didn’t seem to be any cars out at this hour. She sighed and put her phone back before awkwardly heading out to the balcony with Brooke.

“So there’s apparently no ubers out this late,” she informed her as she stepped out into the slightly cool air or the evening.

“Hmm, it is late. I didn’t even think of it. You can stay then I guess,” she offered hastily. It was a complete 180 from her attitude moments ago and Vanjie was confused.

They stood in silence while Brooke finished her cigarette before she led them back inside. “Do you want a makeup wipe?” she asked while grabbing one for herself.

“Please,” Vanjie grabbed it from her and began to wipe off the makeup and sweat that had accumulated throughout the night.

Brooke’s bare face was just as gorgeous as when it was all made up. Her blue eyes were just as piercing and intimidating. Vanjie couldn’t help but stare.

They walked back to the bedroom and Brooke went to her drawer and tossed Vanjie a shirt, “This will be more comfortable to sleep in.”

“Thanks,” Vanjie slipped her dress off before pulling the shirt on, more self-conscious now that Brooke was acting weird. They slid into the bed again, this time with a lot more space between them.

Vanjie wondered what had changed. Did Brooke really regret everything that much? She was starting to think she’d completely made the wrong decision. “I’m sorry,” she told Brooke. She didn’t really know what she was sorry for, but she still wanted to clear the air around the situation.

She heard Brooke sigh beside her, “No I am. I’m so stupid. I honestly should’ve known better.”

Vanjie felt her heart break a little. She really shouldn’t have dragged Brooke into this mess. The gravity of the situation was fully setting in and it loomed in the air around them.

“I mean what’s happened happened. I feel bad that you got caught up in this mess, honestly it’s not your fault at all. You can play dumb if you want to. I need to own up to it though,” Vanjie admitted.

“Are you gonna tell him?” Brooke rolled over to face her, “Do you think he’s gonna forgive you?” she asked.

Vanjie shook her head, “It doesn’t matter. It’s over with him regardless. I feel bad for cheating, but either way I can’t pretend it’s going anywhere with him anymore.”

Brooke looked slightly relieved, “That makes sense.” Another silence hung in the air before Brooke cleared her throat, “I guess I have a habit of sleeping with people that are tied down. Well maybe not a habit, but this isn’t the first time it’s happened. I was hooking up with a ‘straight’ girl for almost a year. She had a boyfriend that she ended up getting engaged to. I kept on waiting for her to admit that she didn’t like boys or that she would chose me, but it never happened. I told myself I wouldn’t fall for that shit again, but here we are.”

Vanjie frowned, “Here we are,” she agreed, “I was never straight though and I don’t think I can be with John anymore. I already wasn’t feeling, it but you just showed me what I’ve been missing out on.”

Brooke blushed slightly, “Well we’ll see. I’m getting way too tired so goodnight,” she cut the conversation off abruptly, rolling over again so her back was turned to Vanjie and turning off the light beside her.

She seemed to fall asleep easily, soft snores coming from her side of the bed. Vanjie on the other hand couldn’t get comfortable enough at all. Her thoughts were far too loud to let her have the peace and quiet she needed to sleep. She pulled out her phone and scrolled through her feeds, checking uber periodically to see if there were any nearby.

Finally dawn came and cars were close enough to pick her up. She set one up and went to change and gather her things. Brooke stirred from the sleep she was in.

“Are you leaving?” she blinked clearly still partially asleep.

“Yeah, “Vanjie nodded, “Sorry I didn’t want to wake you.”

“It’s fine, I’ll walk you out,” she offered.

Vanjie put her shoes on as Brooke grabbed a post it and a pen from her nightstand and scribbled something down.

“Here,” she stood up and slipped the note into Vanjie’s hand, “Call me when you break up with your boyfriend.”

Vanjie gave her a small smile, “Sure,” she agreed. Her phone buzzed signaling that the uber had arrived and Brooke walked her to the door. She waved goodbye and Vanjie could hear the door lock behind her as she made her way down to the waiting car.

She would have to deliver the news to John soon, and hopefully collect her thoughts before that, but in that moment she just wanted to be. Her problems would catch up with her eventually, and she would deal with them when they did, but until that time came she let herself sit back and relax and try to enjoy the ride back to her apartment.


End file.
